


envious

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Closeted Character, Emotional Baggage, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, girls!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House and Wilson talk at Wilson's hotel room.





	envious

**Author's Note:**

> i love.... women

“You’re getting divorced,” House says while sitting on the edge of Wilson’s hotel bed, looking at her intently. Her hair is quite short, a bit of a quiff on top. Wilson can’t help but look at her and watch the way her step screams _different_ , otherworldly. There’s nothing like her confidence, really— she’s soaking in it, and a part of her can’t help but be envious.

“Yeah,” she nods, still not managing to look at the papers. Sam has no idea about her, about _who_  exactly she is, and she’d prefer for it to stay that way, at least for a bit longer. But how House acts, the way she smiles— it’s something worthy of being jealous of. Even if she’d never be able to pull it off.

House cocks a brow. “Why?”  
  
She stammers. It’s like she’s known House for a lifetime when they met about a day ago. She couldn’t help herself, a few drinks on her and screaming at the man to just turn the song down. And he hadn’t, and she was _exhausted_ , the medical conference had been so _boring_ …

She hadn’t expected all those factors to end up with her being bailed out of jail by an awfully handsome butch. But c'est la vie, apparently.

“That’s an awfully personal question.”

House’s brow raises further. “And?”  
  
“And… we’ve barely met.”

She chuckles, a quiet noise that makes her insides turn to jelly. She’s so gorgeous, she can barely handle it. She’s got so many things stacked on top of one another — she’ll be a practicing oncologist soon, she’ll get divorced soon, she realized she’s perhaps a lesbian a few days ago. And now there’s this gorgeous woman, grinning at her, filled with arrogance —

House gives her a lopsided smile. “I’ll make sure you want to tell me everything about it. We’ll make a lot of good memories, you and I, Jade.”

She hums lowly. She really feels like she has known this woman for a lifetime and a half.


End file.
